Thursday's
by Moriarty Hooper and Holmes Inc
Summary: 1&R CHP-4 Heero smirked as the proverbial light bulb went off. Morally he was taking his chances at stooping so low...but old habits died hard and there was nothing as satisfying as a mission accomplished.
1. Prologue

AN: First off I would like to apologize to the readers of RELENA"S TWELVE STEPS. Having some issues and the full explanation is on my profile if you care to take a look. Also I have a favor to ask ALL of you at the end of chapter one. Happy reading and don't forget to review!!

I've had the idea for this story for awhile now and finally decided to sit and start writing. I really wanted to write a story that I could focus on ALL the character instead of just my favorite 1&R But never fear you Heero and Relena lovers....

_**Prologue**_

In all the bars in all the world you had to walk into mine.

Ok. I'll stop. That was cheesy. But that's who I am- the name's Duo Maxwell. And I think the five of us have to admit that's sort of how we felt the first time we saw her. Not the first time we _saw _her but the day she awkwardly stood outside that black tinted window and internally debated on whether or not to step inside. And boy step inside she did. That wide eyed innocent thing stepped inside our lives in a way we'd never forget.

We'd all be bold face lying if we told you we didn't hold a sort of school boy crush on the princess. You sorta couldn't help yourself- you didn't really want to. She had that way about her you see...that impulse that suddenly made you want to open every damn door....made you want throw your jacket on a puddle....not that it mattered any you'd find some excuse to carry her over. But you see what I mean? She brought that out in you. The best...in some cases the worst.

I'm not talking about being in love with her mind you. But I am only speaking for myself. You know what did it for me? When all my hope for survival was gone? It was the day I met her. It was that dress...never met a girl like her in a dress like that. Still haven't met a girl like her in a dress like that throw herself in between two of her would be assassins with no regard for her own life. Yeah, she stepped in front of my gun to save that god damn Yuy. But we're not talking about him right now and that's not the point. The point is- that body behind her could have been you or me. It didn't matter. I knew she was something special from the start. Just never believed she'd be that way to me. I'd bet a months wages they didn't either.

I was a lost cause. We all were in some way or another.

Nine years can do all to a person. Not her. Time hadn't touched her. Not in the way it would you or me. She was still the same Relena. What I mean is...the outside had changed but not the way she saw the world or the people in it. She only the saw the good when she looked at us through those baby blues. More than I can say for most.

Time had changed people but usually not the way they looked at the gundam pilots. Mouths kept shut because of the whole saving the world thing Heero stumbled onto...but we'd always be murder's and trained assassins. The guy's you didn't take home to mother and unless you'd had a few drinks in your system or you were...ahem...a lady of the night you didn't casually walk up to and ask for a number. But to be fair...some of my dear friends didn't exactly help their cases any. Yeah...time had only changed some things.

So there we all were. Minus one...or so we thought... on what we thought would be a normal Thursday night when that pretty little thing stood outside my bar looking for a way to change her life. And on her road to doing so...would change ours.


	2. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

"She's not as pretty," Duo observed the new vice foreign minister from behind the bar on the flat screen TV that hung above him. "And I don't like it that she resembles her, its off putting."

"She's like a generic version," Quatre agreed, "she'll get the job done but it's not exactly the same."

"If I remember correctly you two voted for her."

The two men removed their gaze from the screen. "She asked us to," Duo said casually, "I don't think there is a person on earth who could refuse Relena."

"She didn't ask you personally," Wufei's gruff voice came from the other end of the bar. "She asked the people of the colonies as a whole."

Duo and Quatre just shrugged off the comment and continued to watch Sylvia Noventa give her first speech as the newly appointed vice foreign minister.

"I voted for Relena," Trowa confessed while handing his glass back to Duo to be refilled.

Wufei scowled. "She didn't run," he stated at the semi intoxicated preventer.

Duo Maxwell. Friend, lover, matchmaker, former Gundam pilot and scrap yard owner. Now bartender and co owner of an unnamed bar on the L1 colony set down a glass of rum and coke in front of his friend then reached for the remote to change the channel. "We're pretty loyal to a woman we haven't seen in nine years, it's weird don't you think?"

"We see her every day," Quatre corrected softly. He'd seen her daily on the news and briefly in board rooms when both of their attendance was required. But before a person could even great the minister she was constantly being swept around by a whirlwind of preventer's to go this place and that. It was widely known Relena Darlian didn't have much of a personal life and it was a rarity to find she'd taken a day off.

"I remember the last time I spoke with her," Duo's expression hardened dramatically. "She was being peeled away from Heero's unconscious body."

"How many times do I have to hear this," Wufei groaned, "it was the saddest thing you'd ever seen when Heero finally woke up and the little girl he barely knew wasn't waiting by his side at his beck and call like a little puppy dog."

Duo let out a booming laugh. "No, I don't think I told it exactly like that."

"It's been nine years I think he's dealing with the heartbreak remarkably well," Trowa threw in sarcastically.

Wufei smirked. "He probably still cries himself to sleep just thinking about it."

Duo looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "Sad thing is, she probably wouldn't recognize him if she ran headfirst into him"

"Why is that any concern of yours?" asked Trowa.

Duo shrugged. "I guess because Dorothy and I tried for a brief period to get those two in the same room."

Quatre visibly stiffened.

"Sorry man," Duo mumbled apologetically.

"Where is Yuy anyway?" asked Wufei briefly looking over his shoulder. "He's usually the first one here."

"He'll get here when he gets here," Duo sighed. He wasn't about to call and bug his friend for not being on time. If it was Heero, he probably had a good reason.

All five of the former Gundam pilots had kept in contact over the past nine years but it wasn't until about a year ago when Duo had decided to open up his own bar that meeting once a week had become routine. It was a few miles from Preventer HQ so it had become more or less of a hangout spot for anyone with a gun and a badge. The riff raff stayed out so it was a fairly safe place to be for a civilian. They'd decided Thursday was the best night for them to get together, bar was void of the weekend rush and it was that exact point in the work week when one started to contemplate suicide.

One year later and he and Heero had yet to decide on a name. But it didn't hinder the business so he figured it would come to them eventually.

~*~

The jeans were uncomfortable. They were tighter than any of her pant suits and she couldn't remember for the life of her if this foreign material had ever touched her skin. She wouldn't complain though- no she wouldn't. They represented freedom. At least that's what she kept reminding herself as she awkwardly fidgeted with the material at her hips. The lady in the department store told her the off the shoulder light blue sweater she'd picked was sensual yet modest. Yes, she had been assured it was modest. And why hadn't she been informed of the length of her hair?

"The bartender is really nice, I hear it's the safest place to go for a drink on the weekends!" She'd over heard her former secretary say a few months back. "He's got this insanely long braid. I've never seen a man with that much hair!"

She'd met a man with a braid to be spoken of. A gundam pilot. Guilty, she couldn't recall his name and it might not even be him. That hairstyle might be in fashion now-not like she'd know. However her doubts had been cleared when...

"They say he was one of the five gundam pilots! Can you believe that? I wonder how many men he's killed..."

One drink. One drink and she would leave. Hop on her shuttle and go running into the arms of her very missed mother. And after that? Well she'd probably marry a rich politician and have truck loads of babies. Wasn't that how it worked? Thats what seemed to be expected anyway.

"Just push open the door Relena," she breathed. Coward.

Her legs felt bolted to the sidewalk. Part of her wanted to forget about the man she'd more than likely met inside. The other part...was morbidly curious. Had to be-wasn't that why she was here? It wasn't exactly a conscious decision. All it took was slipping into a musty old cab for the first time in her entire life an in the course of a few minutes she wound up here.

Naked. She felt naked. Constantly walking around with twenty armed guards does that to a person. Never before had she had more that ten feet to herself and here she stood-former queen of the world-vice foreign minister and technically princess of a country that didn't really exist...

Completely alone in the middle class side of town. Outside a bar.

She cocked her head to the side. A bar with no name. Of course.

~*~

The phone slammed hard against the wall. "He's not coming," Duo muttered. Agitated and not trying to hide it.

"Give a reason?" Wufei asked for the sake of just letting his presence be know. One to many times he'd slipped into silence...and lets just say the intoxicated tend to forget you're there and ramble on about your personal life. It got old after awhile.

"Just something about seeing what happens," Duo answered shaking his head. "Well, we had a good run boys. Almost made it a year without any of us missing a Thursday."

"Maybe he wanted to spend time with his girlfriend..."

The other three men started at Quatre with blank expressions.

"He didn't say girlfriend and I think he was just being nice to Candy," Duo half joked. But with Heero-who knew?

"Heero doesn't lie and Heero isn't nice," Wufei sneered. "He said he had someone. Didn't imply if it was male or female."

Trowa chuckled. "That was months ago anyway. I pity the creature Heero sets his sights on."

"Poor Candy," Duo faked a sad sigh. "She just won't give up."

"I think he's doing her a favor," Quatre said uncomfortably. Talking behind his friends backs was not his favorite past time but he did like to give his input honestly.

"Jesus Christ," Wufei spat. "She's been standing outside for almost a half hour."

Trowa turned to look at the she Wufei had been speaking of. She looked lost and maybe a little confused. Probably wasn't from around here and didn't know this was a bar. People's cars often broke down and and as this was the only place outside of the nearest city travelers usually wound up here.

"She looks retarded."

"Wufei," Quatre snapped uncharacteristically. "She's looks sorta scared. Don't you think?"

"She's a small little thing," Trowa added still observing. "Probably wondering whether or not you'll notice her fake ID." Trowa turned to Duo who was now restocking his shelves getting preparing for the weekend.

"Dunno," Duo answered not bothering to turn around.

"She looks really young." Quatre was slightly worried for the frail looking female. The guys didn't take to kindly to kids trying to sneak in with their poorly home made Id's. But that was usually Saturdays problem.

"She looks..." Trowa started to say looking at Quatre.

"...Really familiar?" Quatre finished. Eyes squinting as if it would help him see better through the tinted glass.

Wufei's eyes went wide and he and he burst out laughing. "She looks like Sylvia Noventa! Poor girl."

"No..." Duo who had finally turned around face was white as a ghost "...Sylvia looks like her."

~*~

AN: Ok Duo and Heero's bar needs a name....I thought I might leave that up to you guys! So when you review drop a name you like!! It would be most help and of course you would receive full credit!


	3. Chapter Two

AN: My goal for this story is one chapter a week. Two if I am feeling froggy! But as all you know reviews are great motivation!

_**Chapter Two**_

"Well I'll be damned!"

"Looks smaller in person."

"Are you sure that's her?"

The four men started in shocked awe at the petite blond standing just a few feet away. Her tiny hands curled up into fist as her stare slowly drifted to the hard cement. Moments later she released her tight hold and pulled at the waistband of her jeans. Taking a deep breath she looked back up at the entrance.

"It says push." Wufei still held his bottle mid drink.

Quatre chuckled quietly. "I want to invite her in but she looks like she might run away if I approach."

"You can't just let her stand there," Trowa looked to Duo. It was his bar after all.

Duo leaned back against the shelf and crossed his arms. What to do? She looked nervous as hell. Quatre made a good point. There were some really classy joints downtown if a woman of her status wanted a drink-this was interesting.

"She knows you Duo," said Quatre still staring, "maybe she's here to say hi?"

"He's right. It's no secret the self proclaimed god of death and the savior of the universe own this bar. Didn't she have a thing for Heero a few million years ago? Maybe she's here to see him?" Trowa asked. The only one of the four who hadn't taken his eyes of their topic of discussion.

Duo nodded thoughtfully. "She knows someone else here too." Duo threw his rag on the bar and hurried to the back. Past the swinging double doors he peeked into the closet sized office and gave it a brief once over. Not here. His right hand slammed against the door frame and he started mumbling obscenities under his breath as he stormed farther back into the kitchen. Right there-where he knew she would be-where she shouldn't be. Legs spread out on the floor with a heavy tool box at her side. Up to her ears in grease...

"That's Yuy's job," he said as calmly as he could. How many times did they have to go over this?

She gave him a sour look. "He's not here to do it and if this peace of shit isn't fixed by Sunday we can't serve food and if we can't serve food we can't be open for the game Sunday and I swear to god Duo Maxwell if I miss out on a full day off tips you and your best _friend _are going to have hell to pay," Hilde said in one long very irritated breath.

"I'll hire someone to do it if he doesn't show up tomorrow and take it out of his pocket if I have to," he growled. "Your six months pregnant-get off the floor."

A wrench was thrown in his direction. "I need that money Duo, the seasons almost over."

"We've been over this I can give-"

"No!" She cut him off. "So help me god if you go there...I walk out of here this very moment and you will never see me again."

He wouldn't win this one. Not today. She was in a mood-understandable. He slowly made his way to one of the old step ladders that had been pushed to the side and brought it over to sit next to the very pregnant dark haired girl.

"You'll never never guess who standing right out side," he said animatedly trying hard to cheer up his demeanor. Hilde tended to be like a mood ring-constantly absorbing the atmosphere around her. He knew if he was all laugh and smiles for a while it would eventually wear off on her. At least that how it used to work before...

"If I'll never guess why don't you save us the trouble and tell me," she snapped, "I need to get this finished."

"Oh ya know..." he dragged on playfully. "...just...it's only..."

"Duo..."

He chuckled. "It's only the former Queen of the world."

The small brunets jaw fell straight to the floor as she locked eyes with Duo. She shook her head in disbelief and he just nodded with a silly grin patiently waiting for her to form coherent thoughts. Now she wasn't a woman who'd ever cared or given much thought to her appearance- but when the former....everything important is standing right outside your door you become acutely aware of the fact your dripping with sweat and covered with grease. Reading her confused and suddenly self conscious expression Duo threw her a clean rag.

"Thanks," she said sounding out of breath. She sure felt like the wind had been knocked out of her...

"The thing is...she sorta looks to scared to come inside."

"Wouldn't you be?" She snorted. "If she's here she obviously knows who own the place. Poor things scared for nothing-Heero's not here."

"You think that's what it is?" He asked. Well that made sense-sorta of. He'd been fairly sure the princess had been a little more than fond of their oh so perfect soldier. And if he remembered correctly the only person his friend had come across that wasn't afraid of him-quite the opposite. Or so it seemed.

Hilde looked at him as if he was just about the dumbest man on earth. "How many times did you tell me he held a gun to her head?"

"Uh...you sorta had to be there babe."

She raised an eyebrow. "And his attempt to shoot a ten year old child in front her probably didn't phase her in the least," she said sarcastically.

"Mari was a crazy bitch."

Hilde just rolled her eyes and continued to wipe off the grime. Unfortunately not very successfully.

"Not to mention she adores Heero," he added.

"Not to mention the fact he wanted her dead and wasn't shy about it. Not to mention he tried to kill her brother. Not to mention the first time she me you-you were dead set on blowing Yuy's head off." She laughed bitterly while still trying to scrub off the caked on grease. "Wish you would have now that I think about it."

"That's the hormones talking. You love Heero too."

She shot him a dark glare that immediately had had him leaning away from her.

"First off," he began, "he only wanted to kill her in the beginning. Secondly he _saved_ her life quite a few times. Remember Libra? Thirdly, after a few dozen attempts he gave up trying to kill Zechs because he knew it would make her sad." He took a deep breath and waited.

"What a sweet heart," she deadpanned.

"He gave her a teddy bear for her birthday?"

"Yes Duo. He stalked her for a week-hacked into her schedule. Skated past twenty armed guards pretending to be a maintenance worker and dropped off a bear he probably won on one of those dime machines and left an unsigned note telling her happy birthday." Hilde gave up and threw the rag to the side.

"Your point?"

"It could have been a bomb and I think the whole ordeal was downright creepy," she said eyes now scanning for something she could use to pull herself up.

Duo laughed and shook his head. "Nah. I don't think Heero plays games. Knowing him he probably set up a covert operation that consisted up him sneaking into a department store in the middle of the night. Leaving exact change and switching out the video camera's."

Giving up she sighed and gave Duo a genuine smile. "Help please," she asked holding her hand out to him. "Sad thing is your probably right."

Instantly the braided man was out of his sitting position and pulled her up throwing one arm around her shoulders. It was a risky move considering her mood but old habits were hard to break and she genuinely seemed to tired to bother complaining about it as she relaxed into his embrace.

Duo lead her toward the bar. "I was hoping maybe you could go out there and invite her in. You met her once."

Hilde thought about it as they walked slowly through the double doors. It couldn't hurt. And if she was as nervous as Duo made her out to be she'd probably be less startled by a woman's presence. But it had been nine...almost ten years since she'd briefly met Relena and wasn't really sure if she'd be remembered. She was pretty sure the grim wouldn't help trigger a memory. She was fairly certain she'd been a whole lot cleaner with much shorter hair and...er, a little less knocked up.

"Schbeiker you look like shit."

"Thanks Wufei." Hilde rolled her eyes.

"Your absolutely glowing," Quatre said smiling putting one hand on her stomach. "Pick out a name yet? I've already got your present pick out for the shower."

"Kiss ass," Duo mumbled under his breath.

As usual Hilde ignored the snide remarks that were given anytime on of his friends took an interest in her pregnancy. Jealousy was an ugly thing and he had his right to it-she wouldn't deny him that. Any attempts he made at being involved were quickly shot down and she knew it burned him when she took kindly to the aid of others.

"Not yet," she sighed. "And thanks Quatre. You really don't have to."

"Anything for my god-child." Quatre said happily. It killed Quatre more than anything that Hilde refused to find out the sex of the baby. Quatre had never been particularity close to any of his sisters and never met any of his nieces or nephews so when the only woman he sincerely viewed as a true sister to him announced she was pregnant. Well he was almost bouncing off the walls with joy. Hilde decided after that to make it one of her life's goals to get that man married so he wasn't leaving her child his entire fortune when he passed on.

"I'm assuming you retrieved the grease monkey so she could fetch little miss princess," Wufei interrupted.

"Love you Wufei."

~*~

Push. It says push. Easy. Whats the worse that could happen? Eventually someone would want to leave the bar and she'd be knocked on her feet by the door. And it would be completely her fault. Maybe if someone walked by into the bar she would casually stroll in after them...those sort of bland scenarios had been playing through her mind for maybe ten minutes now. Bravely she'd touched the door a few times-only to back away as if it might bite.

She'd finally decided there was no way she was going inside until she could remember that mans name. His face was a complete blur but their few encounters and and that ridiculously long braid were still very vivid in her memory. Yes. It would be rude to visit his business after all these years if he was aware of the fact she had completely forgotten his name. She wondered if she hadn't been in the spotlight these past ten years if he would remember hers...but that was neither here nor there for she was and she was quite certain he would remember her. The news would serve as a daily reminder.

Interrupting her thoughts the door that she'd been giving the stare down too swung open reveling a petite brunette with a very round stomach. Quickly the door was closed behind her as she smiled wide.

"Their talking and staring sweetheart. They'd really like it if you'd finally decide to grace them with your presence." Hilde said in her most friendly voice. Highly doubting from the look on Relena's face she was recognized.

Taken aback by the abrupt approach Relena just stared at the pregnant woman like a complete idiot for a moment before speaking. "Who is they? And you look familiar...really familiar. I mean...have we met? I'm sorry if I am being rude it's just I've met so many people it's hard to remember..." Relena stumbled over her words.

Hilde laughed. "Libra. My name is Hilde and we have only met once. I don't really expect you to remember me but we all remember you."

Libra. That girl. Nice and friendly immediately came to Relena's mind. She'd liked her. Really liked her. In a way she felt they could have been friends if not for the chaos surrounding them. And she knew that guy...the one with the braid. The gundam pilot.

"I do remember you," Relena said excitedly, "I mean it. I really do."

Hilde warmed instantly. It had been a brief meeting and she felt flattered to be remembered by someone so important. Someone she looked up to and respected.

"I suppose you remember Duo..."

Instantly Relena's hands were on hers. "Thank you so much," she said with relief. "I've been standing out here trying so hard to remember. I've been feeling so guilty."

"He'll be glad to hear it," Hilde rolled her eyes laughing. "The fact you remember him at all I am sure will send him over the edge."

Relena instantly retrieved her hands and stared eye level at the woman before her. "He knows I'm here?"

This was very amusing. Part of her felt embarrassed for the girl she barely knew but the other part wanted roar with laughter-if it wouldn't almost break her ribs doing so. She gave Relena a brief glance before opening the door behind her and practically slamming her hand behind the dark glass.

Relena's eyes opened wide and a dark crimson blush covered her entire face. "Oh," she breathed. Staring at the very visible hand on the other side of the glass. Two way. How stupid could she be?

Hilde withdrew her hand and re closed the door. "They have been awaiting anxiously."

Relena closed her eyes for a moment and drew in a sharp breath. "Ok. I'm ready."

Relena followed Hilde timidly into the bar. Now looking inside it looked more like a pub-at least from what she'd seen in movies. It had a calm relaxing atmosphere. Dark colors with dim lighting and unrecognizable music playing softly in the background. Dark maroon leather covered the booths that took up the far corner of the room. The wood of the table were dark and rich. It was rather quaint and old fashioned-not the dive it looked like it might have been from the outside. And at the very end stood a long bar with shelves of prettily colored bottled of alcohol all arranged neatly behind. Four bodies stared quietly at her-two of whom were very familiar.

"Quatre Winner," She smiled. He was a pleasant young man from what she could remember. She greatly enjoyed his company during his short stay in the Sanc Kingdom during the war. Regretfully their paths had crossed quite often but there was never any time to get to know the young man better.

Before Quatre could form his greeting Duo Jumped almost inhumanly over the wooden bar and scooped up the princess in a tight embrace. "About time you came and saw me! Thought you were going to stand out there forever!"

"Its been a long time Duo," she mumbled into his shirt.

"Down boy," Hilde chuckled nervously, "don't want her running the minute you put her down."

"It's ok I am not going anywhere," she assured them. "Heard an old friend might work here so I thought I would stop by for a drink."

Duo placed her softly back on her feet and held her at arms length to get a good look. She was small and frail. He didn't remember her looking so week. It was true then he'd guessed-her work had taken a lot out of her. And she didn't look like she had been getting enough nourishment. If he had to guess her diet probably consisted of air plan peanuts and whatever a vending machine might hold. Maybe a small salad for a political luncheon as those consisted of mostly talk. But she was as pretty as ever. The faint dark circles under her eyes showed the lack of sleep through the years and the slightly baggy clothing revealed she was just getting used to picking out her own clothes.

"Old friend," his cheery tone hid his disapproval of her appearance.

"Well..." She cocked her head to the side for a moment and thought. Friends they defiantly had not been. "Close as most people have come I suppose."

The sadness of that statement tugged at the hearts of everyone in the room.

"Duo's being rude," Hilde changed the subject. "This is Trowa and Wufei,"said Hilde placing her hands on the shoulders of her friends.

Relena smiled and Nodded. She'd heard of them. They were Gundam pilots who after the war joined the preventer's. She'd seen both of them briefly at at summit meeting where Quatre had been in attendance. They'd been talking she remembered as she was escorted out of the room. Never anytime for idle chit chat. Never.

"I've heard of you." she said pleasantly.

"How much exactly?" asked Wufei. Was she aware of his former aversion to her? No. She couldn't be. Une had made a point to hide that bit of information when he was hired on. But still...

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Trowa answered hastily. He gave the Chinese man an appalled glare. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," she said slowly. Confused.

"Don't mind them." Duo pulled out a stool for her to sit on. "We are all a little surprised you're here. Why are you here?"

"Long story or short?" She asked trying to relax.

"Long." they answered in unison.

She laughed and took a deep breath. "Well a few months ago I heard of this place and the bartender," she pointed to Duo's brain and he nodded in amused understanding. "My offices as you all should know are not on the L1 colony but I had to wrap up my end of a personal project with a representative. Last official act a minister," she sighed. "I'm not exactly sure why I'm here. Curiosity? I'm leaving for earth soon and..."

"So this is hi and goodbye then?" Duo interrupted.

Relena thought he looked like a child who'd just had his favorite toy taken away. "Yes. I will be leaving in a few days."

"If you don't mind me asking," Quatre did nothing to hide his disappointment, "why have you stayed this long? I know the meeting you are speaking of and that was three day's ago."

"I'm tired," she answered him honestly. "As soon as I return to earth I am sure my mother will see to it my schedule is full of parties luncheons and...dates. I just want a few day's of peace and quiet."

"Ah. So what you're saying is if mommy has anything to do with it...we'll be hearing a wedding announcement in the near future." Hilde teased.

"If she has anything to do with it." What in the world had made her share that with virtual strangers? Couldn't she have just said she was going home?

"Interesting," Trowa's voice was barely above a whisper, "to have everything planned out for you."

"Some would call it convenient," she half joked. It was rather pathetic when you really thought about it.

Duo decided it was time to lighten up the solemn mood. "What's your poison of choice? On the house of course."

Relena curled up her nose. "Anything but champagne. Surprise me."

"I can do that," Duo smiled. He made his way over to the cooler at the other end of the bar to look through his selections and was startled when Trowa pulled him even further to the side.

"You think she'd stay longer if you told her who the other owner of this bar is?" he asked quietly.

"Probably."

"So..."

"So what Trowa?" Duo asked.

"Don't you want her to hang around for awhile?"

Duo eyed his friend suspiciously. "As a matter of fact I do. But I don't like it that you do."

"I don't like what your implying,' Trowa spat out, "but I have a feeling she's dying for a reason to stick around."

No. Duo couldn't argue with his friend there. But what to do? Why couldn't have Heero just have shown up like he was supposed to?

"So what is it?" Relena asked hoping the question wasn't inappropriate.

Hilde placed her hands tenderly on her stomach. "I decided not to find out," she shot Quatre a look, "some people are none to happy about it."

"Sick of picking out yellow."

"How far are you along?"

"Six months," Hilde laughed, "I know I'm huge."

Huge she was. In the past Relena had enough pregnant staff to know Hilde was slightly larger than most. And she was carrying low...

Duo made his choice and finally decided what to do. "Heero should be here tomorrow. If I can get her to come back then..."

"Heero will be pissed you didn't tell him." Trowa threw in. "She might be too."

Duo slammed the cooler shut. "He probably already knows she's here. He's..."

"...creepy like that," Trowa finished.

"I was going to say all knowing. But whatever." Duo laughed and he and Trowa walked back over to Relena. He placed the clear bottle in front of her and waited.

It was light and fruity and she could barely taste the alcohol. It was refreshing in so many different ways. "Thanks," she said relaxing into the back of the barstool.

"So Relena..." Duo began, "what are you doing tomorrow night?"

~*~

AN: I know what you are going to ask. They will have their little reunion next chapter. PROMISE! And it will be....interesting. I think!


	4. Chapter Three

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Hugs for everyone! This chapter is shorter than I'd wanted a huge scene was cut out. I really wanted to focus mostly on Relena in this chapter so snip and bye-bye it went. It involved a funny little conversation between Heero and Hilde; I really enjoyed writing it but finally decided I didn't want to reveal Heero until Relena had seen him. I might rework and rewrite it later. This shopping scene might seem out of place, maybe. But it has its point. If you're confused ask.

I am going to try and reply to every review but if you're anonymous I can't even though your review is very welcome and much appreciated.

As you know, reviews make for quicker updates!!

_**Chapter Three**_

_~*~ FLASHBACK~*~ _

_AC196_

"_They don't know if he'll make it," Duo said sympathetically. "His body is exhausted, he might not recover." _

_Relena swallowed back tears. "I'm not ready to say goodbye." _

"_Me either," Duo said solemnly. "I always thought he was indestructible, turns out he's human after all." _

_Duo and Relena stood side by side watching over the unconscious boy who meant a lot to them in so many different ways. It had been a week since he'd passed out in her arms and the doctors didn't look optimistic and gave them no reassurance. _

_Lady Une had seen to it that he was kept in an isolated area of the military hospital under a false identity and only cared for by hand picked doctors and nurses. Duo and Relena were his only visitors. _

_An armed guard peeked his head inside the room. "Miss Vice foreign minister, you're already behind schedule and the president is waiting for you. There is a limo outside ready to take you to the shuttle port," he said with a rush in his voice. _

"_Give her a few more minutes," Duo snapped. "Show a little compassion." _

"_Just a few more minutes," she said gently. "I might not get another chance to say goodbye." _

_The guard paused for moment then nodded. _

_Duo squeezed her hand. "I'll give you a moment, I'll be right outside." _

_She was still fighting back tears that threatened to flow and never cease. Heero, though he was unconscious would not want her to cry over him. He would tell her he did not deserve her tears and not to waste them. He would not want to see her weak. _

_Slowly, she laid down a curled up next to him. She was sure he would not like the closeness but whether or not he lived or died this would be her only chance to be close to him, without being pushed away. _

_She listened for a few moments to the sounds of his steady even breathing and the heart monitor that continued to beep, comforting her only slightly. Each beep gave her a small ounce of hope—he wasn't gone yet. _

_She touched his face as if it were as fragile as glass. Tracing each curve into her memory. Then she gently moved his tangled mess of hair away from his eyes._

"_Heero, can you hear me?" she whispered in his ear. "I love you, Heero. I love you. I love you. I love you…" _

_He had to live. He had to. He was the reason that in a few moments she would leave this depressing little room. He had to stay alive so she could continue to fight. Fight in her own way so he would never have to. If he died, it would all be meaningless. He was her reason to be. _

"_You're not aloud to die," her voice cracked. "I can't live if you don't. It's stupid, I know. But I wouldn't mind if you woke up just to tell me that. I need you to wake up and tell me you don't love me," she pleaded. "Tell me what kind of a person you think you are, that I am misguided and unrealistic. Tell me I don't love you, that you don't love me." _

_There was no change; she hadn't expected one, just the silent hum of the machines keeping him alive. _

_Carefully she removed his oxygen mask and leaned in to kiss him one last time. Their second and final kiss. _

"_Goodbye Heero."_

_Regretfully, she removed herself from the boy she loved took and moment to compose herself. She walked out of the room closing the door quietly behind her and met with Duo's weary gaze. He didn't look much better than herself. _

"_I'll let you know a soon as any-" _

"_No," she interrupted. "Don't. I don't want to know. I can't know." _

_Duo looked defeated but silently agreed to her request. _

_With one last fleeting look at Duo she walked out of the hospital with a tear free face and her head held high and never looked back. _

_-_

_Inside Heero Yuy's heart monitor went berserk. _

_~*~ END FLASHBACK~*~_

Relena shoved the half eaten candy bar back in her purse and sighed. She had a few hours to kill before going back to the bar and decided to spend it shopping. Her previous attempt had been more than frustrating and she'd escaped this god forsaken place after choosing one outfit. One poorly fitting outfit.

Before the war she had accompanied her mother on a few shopping trips while her father was off fulfilling his duties and she wasn't busy with school. Expensive boutiques where the sales ladies were more like personal shoppers. She'd stood in front of large mirrors while the custom one of a kind clothing was tailored to fit her body and her mother was off to the side having her fill of champagne and strawberries. The kind of stores you spent more time being pampered than you did picking out your purchases.

Sighing she realized how much she ached to be back in the arms of her mother--to go home and be safe, loved and taken care of. Out side the world of politics she was still very much the same girl her mother had last seen--wide eyed innocent and very naive. As vice foreign Minster she had been fierce and mature, outwitting and surpassing her much older piers in their line of duty but give her a debit card throw her in a department store and dare her to order take out food….she was a lost cause.

Not that she wasn't trying…it was the tiny little voice in the back of her head telling her she didn't _have_ to.

Taking a deep breath returned hopelessly to the task at hand.

It went without saying she had a sickeningly huge sum of money--but it didn't necessarily mean she had to be frivolous. Her days of couture and custom made were over. It was now time to relax in this mass produced cheap material.

Still unsure of her size she began randomly throwing different assortments of clothing over her shoulder. She could ask for help but she wasn't in the mood for annoying sales ladies fluttering about and have to reveal the fact that not only was she unaware of her size....she hadn't a clue on bra or shoe size either.

"Custom made clothing seems pretty stupid now," she muttered at perfectly proportioned manikin.

"I told them you were crazy," a dry voice crept up from behind.

She whirled around under ten pounds of clothing to come face to face with none other that Wufei Chang. His eyes grazed over the clothes draped around her body and a small smirk adorned his face. He reached over and pulled a pair of dress pants and held them out before her.

"If you're looking for tents, they are in the sporting goods section," sarcasm and amusement laced his voice as he pointed to a sign above her. "You do realize you are in the plus size department."

Relena slightly turned her body to fully take in her surroundings and found she could do nothing other than turn back to the Chinese man and stare wide eyed with embarrassment.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" he asked. Slightly irritated to find himself in this predicament.

Relena shook her head. "Not really."

He reopened his eyes and drew a sharp breath. "If you tell anyone about this," he said narrowing his eyes at her knowing his glare would be more powerful than any verbal threat.

"Got it," she said with more enthusiasm than he cared for.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. "You're about Hilde's size before she got pregnant, long story on me knowing that and don't bother asking. Small everything or a size zero." He turned her body and pointed. "Your clothing options will be over on that wall, stay in that area."

Relena slowly and rather guiltily placed the heap of clothes on the nearest shelf and smiled back up at Wufei. "Thanks I don't know how long it would have taken me to figure that out."

"I'll see you tonight then," he said indicating he was ready to get the hell away from the women's department.

Relena just smiled and headed in the right direction.

He could feel the masculinity seep slowly from him as the words began to leave his traitorous mouth. "Relena wait." He began praying to the god's she might be so rapped up in the excitement of his revelation that he wouldn't be heard.

"Yes Wufei?" She asked stopping mid stride.

"You are probably a B-cup." And with that he swung his own bag over his shoulder and moved as fast as his legs would carry him to...anywhere.

Relena was too embarrassed for the moment to even wonder what Wufei had been doing in this particular section of the store.

She eyed sizes and immediately started pulling familiar warm colors off the racks and quickly set way for the dressing room--praying Wufei was right.

-

Satisfied two hours later Relena stood confidently outside the bar not wasting any time entering. Noticing for the first time a doorway that lead to her right she glanced inside. There were pool tables set up in the middle of the room and a couple of preventer's were conversing pleasantly and drinking beer. One side had a couple of round table like on the bar side and nestled in the corner was a small stage and it looked like a band was setting up to play.

She turned to walk in the direction of the bar knowing Duo would be there and a small ounce of fear set in. There was a considerable amount of people already here and she sure as the night progressed it would double in number.

Would she be recognized?

Three of the former Gundam pilots sat in the exact spot as the previous night and Duo looked absolutely frazzled--that didn't stop him from grinning like an idiot when her saw her though.

"HEY REL-YOU," he called setting a couple of drinks on a round tray.

"It's me," she breathed. There wasn't a place for her to sit so she stood behind them awkwardly.

Realizing this Duo snapped his fingers at the red haired man sitting closets to him. "You. Move," he barked. Duo face fell weary when he glanced back down at the tray but almost instantly it was replaced wicked smile--he shoved the tray into the red haired mans hands as he had just stood upright. "Take this to the three guys in the pool room."

The man looked like he had been slapped twice in the face "I don't work here!"

"Do you want me to get _him_?" Duo threatened.

The man didn't even bother to respond as he bolted.

Duo chuckled in self satisfaction. "Man, I really didn't think he'd fall for it." he said placing a drink in front of her--mentally adding the fact Heero said he would never kill again.

What people didn't know wouldn't kill them. Literally.

"You seem much better today," Quatre said observing her brighter less frightened appearance.

"I am," she replied proudly, smiling at the three men down the row and lingered slightly on Wufei. The nearly permanent scowl that seemed to rest on his face lessened for a moment. But just.

Trowa's gaze stayed on her a moment longer than she deemed necessary. His concerned eyes seemed to convey a message she couldn't quite read. Quatre seemed a little anxious now that she was looking more closely and Wufei's eyes kept darting to the other side of the room...waiting.

Duo interrupted her observations. "We're kinda busy tonight; hope you don't mind the crowd."

"I'm just worried about being recognized," she answered turning her body just slightly out of the other's line of sight. "People tend to call reporters and..."

"Don't worry about that," Trowa assured her. "For ten years most the people around L1 have only seen you through a television with your hair pulled back and wearing business suits."

"Trowa's right you look really breathtaking now." Quatre squinted his eyes and looked as if he was giving himself a mental lashing. "I mean you look normal. No I mean you always look nice...you don't look as stuffy, no that's not what I mean."

Duo laughed and rescued his friend. "Don't worry about it Lena, none of us would let anything happen to you."

"Lena?" She laughed. She had never been called anything other than her full name or your Majesty-Miss Vice Foreign minister. From time to time, princess.

"It would be pretty stupid to go around saying your full name when you come in and I don't want to call you cookie or something," he teased.

She wondered why he even bothered. She wouldn't be back and it seemed as if he was under the impression she would. She felt terribly guilty and wasn't exactly sure if this was the right time to let him down.

"Why isn't Hilde up here? She can't cook tonight, right?" Asked Quatre.

Duo face fell flat. "The stove was fixed today," he said slowly, "very recently actually."

"Oh," was Quatre's almost silent reply.

Relena watched as the four of them had an uncomfortable silent conversation. After a few moments she decided it must be over Hilde's pregnancy. She noticed the night before all them seemed fiercely protective of their female friend and was sure the fact Hilde was even working upset them.

Trowa cleared his throat. "So, is Sally coming tonight?" he asked Wufei.

"No." He sounded disappointed. "Une asked her to stay over so they could go over paperwork concerning a couple of preventer's that just returned from the field. She said something about abnormalities in the blood..."

"On her Birthday?" Trowa didn't necessarily sound surprised as he asked. "I guess evil really doesn't take a day off."

Relena suppressed a smile. So that's what Wufei had been doing.

Duo looked at his watch. "Man, Candy's late again. _He's _going to kill her this time."

"Or worse. Fire her. It would break her heart," Trowa said without a hint of sympathy.

Before Relena could ask Question's the double doors to the back flew open revealing an angry looking man wearing a black button down collared shirt un-tucked over a pair of blue jeans. As he approached Duo the color quickly drained from four former Gundam pilot's faces.

"She's not coming in," he said dispassionately. "You insisted on hiring her, you can be the one to tell her to look for another job."

This must be the _he _they had been talking about. Now she understood why the little red haired man had run off in such a hurry--_he_ did look rather threatening. This man was tall and muscular but lean. His dark hair been cut very short, she was sure if he had been blond he would look bald. He was of Asian decent though not entirely and he had a faint barely visible scar on the left side of his face—running eye to jaw.

He stood with his arms crossed over his broad chest and his face was hard as he and Duo argued over a now former employee.

While Duo continued to ramble she felt Wufei place a hand on the small of her back as he stood to stand closer. When she looked up she began to feel slightly nervous. He wasn't looking at her—his hard glare was intensely focused on _him._

The man seemed disinterested in anything Duo had to say as his cold blue eyes found her.

His cold _Prussian_ blue eyes.

Now she knew exactly why Wufei was standing protectively over her. Her body had made the connection long before her mind. Time and breathing seemed to stop as her stomach twisted into knots.

She was a very stupid, stupid girl.

For nine years she had kept Heero Yuy locked securely away in the deepest part of her subconscious. He was always there, always her driving force. Not forgotten but never allowed to be remembered.

In that instant, her own personal Pandora's Box had been opened.

Not knowing if he lived or died had been a glorious middle ground--it was a safe place to be and she resented it being yanked out from under her. The murky waters in the back of her mind had spared her a great deal of pain. The pain if his death would have ruined her and the pain of his rejection might have cut even deeper.

Ignorance truly had been bliss.

She desperately loved him—as much as a sixteen year old girl could love a sixteen year old boy. Back then she'd never expected her feelings to be returned. His cold indifference toward her spoke volumes.

During the war his feelings had been quite clear, she was an ideal. Not a girl that lived loved and breathed—an ideal he needed to protect.

In reality this was of her own stupidity. The mental blocks she had worked hard to completely encase her mind had clouded what was obviously right in front of her. If they were all here, so he would be. He'd been so blatantly under her nose and she just hadn't seen it.

It was frightening to realize that in her heart she felt him dead all these years--a gross fact that was finally revealing itself.

She shot Duo a fierce look of betrayal. He had been there that night, he should have known. Had this fool completely romanticized all of his memories? She read his expression clearly—this was not the reaction any of them had been expecting.

Heero Yuy was a dangerous man. Dangerous to her in countless ways. Those piercing blues eyes had been the sole reason she'd sacrifices ten years of her life. She wasn't about to stick around and find out what they could do now.

Before the thought crossed her mind she was on her feet pulling out of Wufei's firm grip. The exit seemed a hundred miles away and she almost knocked out a dozen people trying to escape. Her hands reached the door and she yanked it open—hard. It slammed loudly against brick and was sure it cracked.

She would feel guilty tomorrow.

"Relena wait," Heero yelled. His voice was authoritative and commanding.

Against her better judgment she yielded. Just as she began to turn and face him a black piece of cloth was tossed directly at her face. Shocked and frustrated she pulled the cloth away to examine it. It looked like…sort of a….an apron?

"Get back inside, we need your help," his tone was expectant. He wasn't asking.

"Exus-I don't-what?" She stuttered. She could feel her heart pounding inside her hears and started to slowly back away.

"Inside," he ordered. "You owe me that much."

Heartbreak, tension, fear and grief were quickly replaced with anger. "I owe you?"

"I've waited a very long time to speak with you," his voice was cold. "And you _will _listen."

An icy shiver went down her spine and she took another step back. She owed him nothing. She threw the apron back at him—missing of course and began to walk away. The direction at the moment didn't really matter.

"Relena Darlian," he barked with such ferociousness that even a few bar patrons came to gather around the darkened window. Looking on as a person would do at a messy traffic accident.

She stopped dead in her tracks as he grabbed her arm and yanked her around to face him. There would be a nasty bruise tomorrow. He was glaring down at her in the exact same way he had the first time they met.

His eyes narrowed darkly. "I believe there is something I am supposed to tell you, something you requested of me?"

Unwanted tears filled her eyes—this wasn't fair. She did not cry then and she would not now, even if it was heartbreakingly unfair.

God damn herself for not returning home to her mother before she could do so unscathed. Return to a happy life filled with parties, friends, marriage and babies. Not a care in the world and never a reason to think of the man who stood before her now.

It was one thing to _know_ and not live in false hope it was completely another to have it said to your face.

"I don't…I don't want to hear this," she cried. "Just leave me alone."

He loosened his grip but still kept a firm hold. "I heard what you had to say and had to live with it, for nine years."

She had not asked for this and had not gone looking for it. She was not the little girl that chased him around the world. She left him alone—like he wanted.

"I can't believe you're angry over something I said nine year ago," she said, now clawing at his hands to stop him from touching her.

This however made it worse. He pinned her arms down at her sides and brought her closer, no longer at arms length.

"I am very angry Relena," he growled. "You made a very unusual request and left before giving me the chance to fulfill your wishes."

"Are you really doing this to me Heero?" she asked.

His eyes searched hers for something. His face softened slightly and he released her from his hold and took a step forward.

"Yes," his voice was low though not unkind as before. "Relena Darlian-Peacecraft, per your request I am standing here today very, very much alive to tell you…I do not love you."


	5. Chapter Four

AN: Hey it's THURSDAY....haha no I didn't plan it. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter but I had to finish the night out. I do not plan on writing day by day chapters as I have been doing just working on setting everything up so the story can keep moving along. I know since I don't have a summary you guys are pretty confused on what this story is about and where it's headed. I think in about two more chapters it will be a little more clear.

In case your wondering, I'm bringing in Relena's mother. Now calm down and stop what you're thinking. It's not going to be what you think...I have some...amusing plans for that woman.

RedLion2:: I have to completely agree with you. It wouldn't make sense...I don't understand when people write Relena pining for Heero years later when he's been out of her life. And to answer your question about Trowa...maybe a mild interest. Any attempt will be halfhearted as I don't want to break that poor mans heart.

Also I received a review from a no name on Relena's twelve steps and they are also reading this story. I've decided to continue on without a beta...I will start working on it soon and I will update once completed and when I am further along with this story.

Please review if your reading, they give me the warm and fuzzy's

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

He was a fool, his own personal torturer. The span of time had completely dissipated when he met her eyes for the first time in almost a decade. Where he had carefully kept her ever present in his own life—she made it painfully clear she'd ripped him from hers.

If he was being completely honest with himself, he was surprised. It was his own ugly pride that had gotten him through that first year. He'd been sure she couldn't stay away, she would find him. She could always find him—it's what she did.

The more time that past he found himself making it easier. The same apartment though rarely used at times on the L1 colony, keeping his number listed and staying in contact with mutual acquaintances. It took him almost a full two years to realize he'd been left.

To someone who is used to doing the leaving—it left a bad taste in ones mouth.

The fact she ran meant he wasn't the only one with unresolved issues. In what some people might call sick and twisted he couldn't help but feel a bit...hopeful

'_**CRASH'**_

"Great idea Yuy," Wufei turned from the catastrophe, "that'll teach her."

They all turned to view the damage. Relena was kneeling down and cleaning the remains of a pina colada and fried onion rings off of the lap of a preventer. Despite the mess, he didn't seem to mind.

"One of you should at least help her," Trowa glared. "She has no idea what's she's doing."

"It's good for her," Heero said nonchalant keeping his emotionless mask in place. The scenes were getting harder to observe.

"Heero, she's practically fondling one of your customers," said Quatre who's color had yet to return to his face, "he seems pretty happy about it but..."

"Sadly, not her biggest problem," Duo sighed. "Heero wants her to work Sunday...and I'm inclined to agree."

Trowa laughed without humor. "That doesn't seem right. She doesn't want to be here...she's a nice person," his eyes fell on Duo, "and you shouldn't use Hilde to guilt her into staying."

"Again," Wufei glared at Heero.

"It's bad enough she's back there in the kitchen," Duo whined. "Not only am I down a waitress I'm going to have hire a new cook soon...might I remind you I am alone in the hiring process."

"You don't like the waitresses I hire," Heero defended himself. The ones he hired were competent.

"They were ugly," Duo said slowly, "and had your personality...they were scaring off the customers. No one wants a three hundred pound war vet bringing them cocktails."

"Hn."

Heero's eyes surveyed the damage. It didn't look like he would loose anyone. Most of his customers were male, with the exception of a few dates here and there, they seemed to enjoy the cute blond bouncing around with a wide grin messing up their orders and spilling the drinks. A few were exchanging dishes and glasses from different tables and booths—when she wasn't looking of course.

Heero smiled despite himself. Her clumsiness was absolutely endearing.

"You forget, she's not speaking to us," said Wufei. The honorable thing would be to walk over and assist, not that he had the experience...however , he was being partially blamed for something he had nothing to do with. He was sure the princess wasn't past biting all their heads off.

"She'll probably leave first thing in the morning too," Quatre added a bit sad.

Duo shrugged. "Who knows, she might stay?"

As much as Wufei enjoyed being right, it felt ridiculous to point out the obvious. "We are not her friends."

Quatre looked crestfallen. "I thought I was maybe...at one time."

He'd never met the woman before yesterday so he found it hard to sympathize with his comrade. However it seemed a good time as any to ask the question on everyone's mind. "I demand to know why the innocent parties are be given the silent treatment, what aren't you telling us?" Wufei directed his questions more towards Duo, he was pretty sure Heero wouldn't be forthcoming.

Duo glanced at Heero and received a severe look of warning. He wasn't taking his chances. He had no qualms about sticking his nose in other peoples business, that's exactly why he'd taken it upon himself to eavesdrop nine years ago, but he'd been on the other end of Heero's gun one to many times to tread into unwanted territory. Whatever was going on between the two, could stay there.

-

After cleaning up the mess and receiving a strangely large tip, Relena headed toward the other room to see if there were any dishes that needed to be cleared.

She sighed inwardly, mostly it was to get away from the eyes burning holes into her back and desperately wanting to relax her face from the tight smile she'd been forcing.

So he had heard her confession and obviously it had affected him in some way. She had taken his statement for what it was and hoped that would be the end of it. He had a strange sense of humor and she had no plans on seeing exactly how much the perfect soldier had evolved.

"Probably just sideways into an ass," she muttered walking down the short hallway. She stopped abruptly to cover her mouth and look around. Had anyone heard?

Great, two night in a bar and she was using curse words.

She slumped against the wood paneling and fought the urge to cry. She said she would stay because of Hilde but if she was being honest...she knew he would follow her all the way to the hotel. Heero seemed pretty determined to have her stick around tonight and wouldn't put it past him to waltz right up to her room if it meant getting it out and over with. He was looking for some bizarre form of closure and she wasn't. Didn't old confessions of love have an expiration date?

Hopefully a few hours of menial labor would satisfy him.

"Stay till Sunday," said a deep voice she was newly reacquainted with.

"Why," she asked turning to face Heero. Fighting the urge to let him know exactly how unwelcome his presence was she bit down hard on her lower lip to silence herself.

"People order more food on Sunday's," he answered cocking his head to the side as if the answer should be obvious. "More people come in for games."

She was doubting his intelligence now. "I'm a horrible waitress."

"Yes you are," he said with a hint of a smile, "the others would like it if you left on better terms and while your here we could use the help."

She allowed her gaze to drift toward the four men sitting at the bar then back again to the man before her. As unreadable the mask he wore was, it was obvious there was something else. "I can't find it in myself to care."

"I would also like us to talk before you go."

"Whatever issues you have, work them out by yourself," she huffed. "As a former terrorist I find it hard to believe you couldn't have found a way to contact me."

This was new territory for him, he proceeded with caution. "Harsh words Relena. You weren't always so indifferent towards me, what's changed?"

The question threw her for a loop, what had changed? She hated the validity of the question and the fact he had every right to ask; it wasn't his fault she'd been so enamored by him in the past—done nothing to lead her on. She had known full well at the time his lack of romantic feelings...just supposed it wouldn't be an issue this far into the future.

"I can't answer that," she said softly. "I just know...I don't want to go digging for the answer."

That stung him more than he would have liked but despite her present feelings he felt himself even more curious than before. "Think about it, we'll talk Sunday."

"No," her voice was firm, "I am leaving tomorrow."

Heero smirked as the proverbial light bulb went off. Morally he was taking his chances at stooping so low...but old habits died hard and there was nothing as satisfying as a mission accomplished.

"You're afraid of me. Afraid you'll fall in love with me again," his tone was cocky. He was pretty sure he'd the nail on the head.

Her furious eyes burning into his revealed he'd accomplished his goal, she wasn't going anywhere.

"That will never happen," she snapped.

"Then prove me wrong."

Childish as his challenge might have been she'd never backed down from one before and had no intention of doing so now. "I'll do just that!"


End file.
